I Heard You
is the 156 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Chihiro makes her sudden confession to Keima from outside "his" room. When she is about to say more, Keima responds coldly, asking what she said, as if he did not hear anything. Giving the reason that he dozed off, Chihiro says that she said nothing and leaves. Keima looks outside the window and sees Chihiro leaving. He is now in relief that Ayumi and Chihiro did not meet each other in the situation he was in. Ayumi is about to ask him if he heard Chihiro, but he acts innocent, asking Ayumi if she heard Chihiro. When Ayumi says she is going to leave, Keima acts sick again in order to have her stay. He wants Ayumi to forget what happened and rebuild their relationship. Keima is upset of the suddenness and internally asks where Haqua is. While in hell, Haqua is being "asked questions" by some officials. Haqua is not happy with her current situation and asks why she is being contained for violations she did not even commit. The officials continue to question and Haqua sits down. the officials sees that Haqua's log is perfectly clean of suspicions, for it is actually a fake log Haqua herself made. But then, the officials asks for Haqua's original log from the hagoromo, to which Haqua rebukes about. The guards in the room abruptly holds Haqua's arms,while one official says that it would be alright to show the log if nothing is out of place. In resistance, Haqua states that the officials are the one that are out of place, therefore she'll refuse to cooperate. Before Haqua could fully protest, the one official takes out a rod and taps Haqua's forehead. Suddenly, a bit of some black miasma comes out from the end of the rod and Haqua scream out of horror. She collapses and the officials declares her a traitor and announces that they'll interrogate her by any means. In the living room of Keima's house, Ryō is intently gazing at the jar with the naked Fiore. As Keima watches Ryō, being already used to useless buddies, he moves onto the relationship between Chihiro, Ayumi and himself. Even though it is fine to have a love triangle between Kanon, the other girls and himself, because the relationship between Kanon and the girls is shallow, the one between the Chihiro and Ayumi will be too strong to keep it from disruption. Seeing that it would be too risky to take any other move, he decides to try and make one of the girls fall for him as soon as possible. But he wonders who to start with first. Because of her sudden confession, yet no wings, Keima chooses Chihiro. He wonders if he had responded positively, wings would have grown. While he takes out the phone and and tries to call Chihiro, he thinks up of the lines to say to her. While in a music shop, Chihiro's phone rings. She answers and hears a familiar yet unexpected voice. It is Ayumi, who is on the second floor of Keima's house, and she is asking if Chihiro likes Keima. Back downstairs, Keima is impatient as his call isn't being picked up. References Category:Summary